These Changing Times
by Evil Towel
Summary: A collection of drabbles, because they have nowhere else to go. Naruto lives for the little moments in life, so why shouldn't we? [New: Acquiesce] Shikamaru says that loving people is troublesome, and Chouji doesn't disagree.
1. Black and Blue

This story will actually be a collection of short drabbles, each having nothing to do with each other, just so I have a place to put them all. Please review if you like one, because that's what the button's there for! And if you have a suggestion or request for another drabble, put it in a review with your other comments and I might think about writing it. Because I'm awesome that way! ((nice guy pose))

* * *

**Black and Blue**

_Because when I think of you I think of bruises._

* * *

It's ironic, that's what it is. I hate irony. 

When I look at you, I think of bruises. It's not a negative thing, of course, you just remind me of them. When we fight and I see how strong you've become, it's like you've got me by the throat, squeezing and squeezing and you won't let go. I won't survive if I don't _do_ something about it, but even if I do I will still have these dark dappled marks in the shape of your hands.

Because whether I like it or not, you've touched me.

And like all things that have touched me--

_mother father Itachi revenge_

--I can't let you go.

My fingers absently trace the outline of a dark bruise on my stomach. You put it there. You're getting stronger. _You_ getting stronger, maybe stronger than _me_. That will probably start to bother me later, but not right now. Because I always think of bruises when I think of you.

It's not because we're always fighting, that I think that. When I think of fighting, I think of blood. Red on red on blood. My red, your red, our blood. That is what a fight should be.

Our red eyes locking together.

My red, your red.

But this isn't about blood, it's about bruises. Because when we aren't fighting, when we aren't red, we are black and blue.

Gazes that dare to challenge.

Gazes that squeeze each other until only dappled dark handprints are left.

Our gazes are black and blue on my heart.


	2. Requital

I was going through a Gaara phase. But really, who can blame me? Remember, reviews are always appreciated. These drabbles are experiments that will affect my future writing style!

* * *

**Requital**

_Maybe some dreams are impossible to achieve, __but Gaara can't stop chasing the only one he's ever had._

* * *

"You didn't come home last night," she said, neither curious nor accusing. It was a carefully blank statement. 

"I was on a mission," he said automatically.

She raised an eyebrow, and it was then that he remembered that he'd been appointed Kazekage yesterday and his normal excuse wouldn't work anymore.

"I know what you've been doing," she said, after a short pause.

He just looked at her.

"Don't go looking for him anymore. He'll never understand you."

"He's the only one who understands me," he said, voice neutral.

"He doesn't understand your feelings," she amended.

"He understands everyone's feelings," he countered.

She looked at him for a long time before saying, "He'll never think of you that way as long as the traitor boy is still alive. You know that, right?"

His face twisted and he ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. When he lifted it again, she almost didn't recognize him from the mournful, lost look in his eyes. His tattoo stood out starkly from his face, a blatant reminder.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, face softening, "but you have people who need you now."

He knew it shouldn't, but today the statement seemed meaningless.


	3. Futility

Arashi here. This thought struck me while being dragged through a clothing store. Half an hour later, I convinced my mother to give me her memo pad.

* * *

**Futility**

_Because Lee is smarter than most people give him credit for._

* * *

Lee isn't stupid. 

He can calculate the amount of force needed to kick someone to the ceiling, and how fast he will need to be to send them spinning to their doom. He knows the trajectory needed to begin the Konoha Whirlwind if the opponent is twenty meters away on a fifteen degree incline. He knows exactly where and when and how to hit to crack a boulder in two with a single punch, without even pulling a muscle from the needed force. And he can tell, calculating variables and probabilities the entire time, how much unrestrained power he can exert without killing himself from the strain.

Butwhen Sakura turns away from him to stare after Sasuke's retreating back, he knows he can only sigh and watch her go.

Because Lee isn't stupid.


	4. Acquiesce

**Acquiesce**

_Shikamaru says that loving people is troublesome, and Chouji doesn't disagree._

* * *

Chouji rolled over and kissed Shikamaru, completely out of the blue. Shikamaru didn't move, didn't even kiss back, just lay there looking up at the clouds like the world's inverted white shadows. Then it was over. 

"We've talked about this," Shikamaru sighed when Chouji pulled away. "Loving people is troublesome."

"Yes," Chouji agreed, shifting to lay on his back again, "but that's what makes it all worthwhile." He handed Shikamaru the last potato chip with a smile.

Shikamaru took the chip and stared at it before eating it slowly, savoring the final piece just as Chouji had taught him.

A while after that, as if every movement pained him, Shikamaru rolled over and kissed Chouji back.


End file.
